1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing graphical user interface widgets or interface elements that are viewable from different viewpoints in a volumetric display and, more particularly, to a system where a widget is produced that can be viewed and operated from multiple viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A class of three-dimensional (3D) displays, called volumetric displays, is currently undergoing rapid advancement. The types of displays in this class include holographic displays, swept volume displays and static volume displays. Volumetric displays allow for 3D graphical scenes to be displayed within a true 3D volume. Such displays can take many shapes, globes, domes, cubes, etc. with a dome being a typical shape. Because the technology of these displays is undergoing rapid development those of skill in the art are concentrating on the engineering of the display itself. As a result, the man-machine interface to or the ways in which people interface with these types of displays is receiving scant attention.
While the volumetric displays allow a user to view different parts of a true 3D scene, the act of viewing the different parts typically requires that the user physically move around (or over) the display or that the display be moved or rotated in front of the user. As the display moves relative to the user, graphical user interface elements, sometimes called widgets may also move relative to the user. This is a particular problem when the widget is a two dimensional interface, such as a virtual keyboard, or a display/view of a two dimensional document, such as a list or spreadsheet.
What is needed is a system that will provide user interface elements that are viewable and operable from whatever viewpoint a user takes around a volumetric display.